


【原创耽美】苏醒

by yamazaki_kiyoi



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_kiyoi/pseuds/yamazaki_kiyoi
Summary: 是一个万年大坑，填不平的那种，我放上来自己看555555555





	【原创耽美】苏醒

此乃鄙人14年高中时期跟女票刚谈恋爱时心血来潮脑补的定情文，文风也是十六七岁脑的白目至极走向，读书忙以及打游戏等各种现实诱惑让我分心无法专注于写文，一直拖到如今大学了也不知道该怎么修了，最后觉得还是保持一点当年的天真好一点。思来想去觉得不能烂在手里，于是想大着胆子发了留个纪念，尚未完结，大纲还在脑子里打搅，脑回路也有点接不上几年前的自己了，不知何时能产完。我这个人擅长产脑洞不擅长细化，很多有bug的不连贯的地方照顾不到，且容易成为难以疏通的瓶颈期，还特容易嫌弃自己的脑回路，写着写着就自暴自弃撂挑子不干了是常事_(:з」∠)_也许这文完结不了，也就当个乐子看看吧，我是真的做不到日更周更月更这种有毅力有规划的写法的，走过路过的各位感谢点开，只是不能对我抱太大期望就是了。我这人只会说废话，真的没几滴墨水在肚里，这篇文就当是看看当年那个想法单纯可爱的自己吧。

 

不要对剧情内任何设定太过认真！认真你就输了！本文纯属虚构，如有雷同，算我抄你！老掉牙的轮回转世设定，1v1，伪娱乐圈真玄幻，要多白痴有多白痴，请各位大人当作者只是个小学生来看待这篇没有一点成熟可言的小说吧。

 

 

看到这里的大人实在太强了 我算是感受到您的坚持了 最后再提醒一句 如果真的能忍受得了台湾式傻白甜的看官大人 那么请继续（土下座）

不要对剧情内任何设定太过认真！认真你就输了！本文纯属虚构，如有雷同，算我抄你！

 

 

楔子

缘定三生，情牵永世。  
耗尽几世修为只为千转轮回与君长相厮守——  
时间之轴重新转动，这一世，沉睡了数百年的誓言终于苏醒。  
跨越过去与未来的铭誓之恋悄悄萌芽，未知的故事正在展开……

 

命运总是捉弄世人的，不知是月老的眷顾还是阎罗的玩笑，一段循环了几个转世的禁忌之恋到如今依然持续着。

一

舞台上静谧的银色灯光以射线的方式洒下，形成一圈意蕴十足的光圆。幽幽的提琴声缓缓地从弦上轻盈跳动的指尖流泻而出，像是倾诉那不为人知的哀伤——“如怨如慕、如泣如诉”。  
这是当红歌手解（xiè）佑祈演唱会的压轴好戏，人称“治愈王子”的他还有一个“解（jiě）千愁”的响当当名号，当之无愧的“一曲解千愁”。刚出道便以抒情歌曲闻名的他用他低沉不失细腻、柔细不失磁性的嗓音折服了万千经受情伤的可怜人儿。解佑祈的歌曲中不乏亢奋激昂的动感风，但反响远没有那细水长流的抒情曲来的大，顶多是用来热场的。生性不羁的他剑走偏锋，偏爱嘻哈摇滚风，于是便出现了台上一身潮服显出些许戾气的身躯，熟练地运弓按弦奏响悠扬小提琴，这场景可谓是谱写了一曲让人耳目一新的新曲。他就像是上天的宠儿，俊气的脸庞打动了无数少女的心，即使是这样的视觉反差也因他的演绎而变得唯美帅气。一曲终了，放下架于肩膀的琴，一个深深的90°鞠躬谢幕，全场雷动的掌声与欢呼是给他最好的回礼。如降临世界的天使，穿越于久远和现实之间，他张开羽翼，振翅高飞，翱翔在他的成名之路上，划下一个又一个惊艳的逗点。仅出道了三年的他便收获如此之大的回应，他的未来可谓是一片光明。

解佑祈，现年21岁，签约于国内知名唱片公司——音跃，是其旗下的红牌歌手。刚成年就出道的他就像春雨滋润的竹笋节节高升，不久便磨砺成挺拔坚韧的翠竹。外人眼里的他就是一个优雅高贵的王子，如天人般遥不可及，可远观而不可亵玩焉。只有那极为少数的可怜人知道他的真性情，其中就包括三年来尽职尽责为他打点一切的女经纪人李佳韵。真正明白他的人都知道他绝对是个很好的戏坯子，因为他平时装得实在是太好了！明明是一个完全长不大、爱恶作剧爱耍赖爱惹事的臭小孩，到底是怎么塑造出“治愈王子”的完美形象的啊？！因为这种臭屁的个性，佳韵姐和他的经理、造型师、舞蹈老师等人都头大不少。偏偏他还有一个十分可恶的地方就是会撒娇会讨好人，让人不得已就原谅这个小祖宗了，令人不禁冷汗——这家伙到底哪里像成年人了？！  
没错，不仅性格不像，连外貌、声音、行为、智商都还只停留在高中水平。他其中一个让人不敢“高攀”的原因就是凭他172cm的身高、比少女更清秀俊俏的脸、纤瘦修长的身型，实在不符合广大少女梦中情人的高大形象。不过把他收了当个弟弟还是蛮养眼的，至少佳韵姐是这么想的。

“佑祈啊，由于你最近辛勤的工作记录天地可鉴，公司决定开完演唱会放你假，就在那边多玩会儿吧，十天旅游时间够人道吧！哈哈！别玩太疯啊！这就样，Bye～！”  
电话里语气“疯癫”的留言播放完毕，解佑祈长舒了一口气窝进了套房软和的沙发里。  
“这个臭肖经理到底哪里来的资格说我神经啊？！明明自己的病情都这么严重了！”暗自抱怨着刚刚留言里自嗨得严重的爽朗男声，心里却按耐不住激动的心情——放假了！！！哇哈哈！！  
新专辑已经开始发行，又刚应付完一场热烈的live，四个多月的辛劳没有白费，这次的奖励他十分非常以及特别的满意！百忙之中抽出休假的时间是很难得的，尤其是在名气正旺时。他知道这一定是公司董事批的，因为艺人的行程安排都要由他过目审批。  
“老板我爱你！！”解佑祈不禁对这个素未谋面的人产生了浓郁的崇拜之情。

三年来少有的假期让解某人像从未出过远门似的嗨得不亦乐乎，往常开演唱会几乎都把时间耗在舞台和酒店，连偷跑的时间都没有又被排得满满的行程带着跑。很久没有尝过单纯的旅行的味道了。不虚此行！他就像脱了缰的野马尽情地奔跑在户外，呼吸着大自然的气息。

最后一个目的地是当地的古物展览馆，里面陈列的是古代帝王墓里出土的文物古董等。据知情人士透露由于墓室的结构简单，只以墓主一人为中心，虽然出土的陪葬物繁多而华丽，而且墓室庞大庄严，但对于是否真是君王之墓还存在有一定的争议。并不像众多帝王一样，周围拥有后宫守卫等墓群，而仅仅只是主墓室外还有一间副墓室并排而设，设计精良的副墓室唯一的一口棺木让人不禁猜测起墓室的主人是何等身份，能单独与帝王合葬。主墓室里镶金木棺被风化得看不清纹路，只能依稀辨别是金龙盘踞，棺中保留的比较完好的一件龙袍像是在证实着墓主人的身份。如今，那龙袍就放在展览馆的最中央，安静地展开在玻璃罩内。解佑祈绕着这件龙袍走了一圈，不知为何竟觉得有一丝眼熟的感觉，仿佛衣服的主人正身着这件龙袍的影像在眼里一闪而过，根本来不及捕捉。最近清宫戏看多了？他轻笑一下自己的幽默，刚才那些不过是错觉而已。转而晃到馆内的四周走马灯一样地浏览着那些来自古代的东西。  
停下脚步，一幅装裱良好微微泛黄的古画吸引了解佑祈的注意。画上的内容依然清晰，素色的墨迹保存完好，想必一定用的是碳素墨。以解佑祈现在对古代的知识积累可以看出画中在林间策马而行、并驾齐驱的两人的着装应该是外出打猎的古代君王和将军。一身戎装的两人所透露出的豪情跃然纸上，仿佛身临其境般，能感受到那场景的洒脱和奔放。帝王张臂弯弓，箭指前方，眉宇间显现高傲的锐利，画中的男子真的很潇洒，解佑祈不禁想到。再看另一边，随行的将军紧追其后，腰间别着做工精细的长剑，不难猜出那是御赐的宝剑。将军手握缰绳，目光追随着前方的君王，从那俊秀的脸上，不知为何解佑祈竟看出些许崇敬和……恋慕？  
咦？？？什么？！恋慕？！解佑祈你快醒醒！狠狠甩了甩头，把自己的胡思乱想甩出脑海。他再次盯上了那幅画，那个人……熟悉感再次浮上心头，虽然不是很明显，但他隐约觉得画上的将军很像他。不，按年代严格说来，是自己长得很像画上的人。陷入了迷茫和疑惑中的他呆站在画前，傻傻地望着，引来不少旁人侧目围观这个“呆子”。

画中的色彩忽然变得鲜明生动起来，画中的一切好像变得有生命了，没等解佑祈搞清楚怎么一回事，一阵轻微的刺痛划过额际，痛得他紧闭双眼，眉头一皱，扶住了额，一段清晰的画面从大脑深处浮现入眼。

『八百年前。  
战场飞沙，战马嘶嚎。敌军来犯，国君沙场亲征，一马当先，又有将军助战，可谓骁勇难敌。二人斗志昂扬的身影在漫天尘埃中狂野张扬，致使士气大增，八十天打败三十万大军凯旋而归。  
那一日，举国欢庆，百姓们在街上迎接他们伟大的君王和将军，看着那由两匹汗血宝马领头的队伍步入城内，他们欢呼着，目送着两位意气风发的英雄返回。』

“唔……”被头痛折磨得难受的解佑祈蹲下了身子，捂着头靠在了墙角，此时此刻好像整个幽暗的空间里只剩他一个人，没有人发现他，没有人来帮他，眼中的画面犹如放电影般不断闪烁着。  
怎么回事……那个人……那个将军，和他拥有一模一样外貌的人！这一次他看得真真切切，那个将军和他有着相同的音容样貌，却是那样的威风凛凛，但远超不过他一直追随的帝王，将军是那么的忠诚，两人形影不离的景象诱使着解佑祈接着看下去。对，没错，他想知道他们的故事，因为故事的发展越来越让人好奇，他已感觉不到渐渐变弱的头痛感带来的折磨。

『那年，他14岁，是当朝皇室的太子；他11岁，是将军家的小少爷。他对他说：“小秋，以后你要永远陪着太子哥哥的话，太子哥哥保证不会亏待你的！”。他吃吃地笑着，点头答应了。  
那年，他19岁，即将迎娶他的太子妃；他16岁，已经成为赫赫有名的武状元。他对他说：“秋弟，你若反对，我可以即刻求父皇收回成命！”他忍住了眼泪，用力地摇了摇头。  
现今，他23岁，已是万民朝拜的当今圣上；他20岁，已是战功无数的领军豪杰——  
他们坐在御花园的凉亭里，支退了下人，享受着四周的鸟语花香和桌上香甜的糕点。  
“啊哈哈哈哈哈，好啊！看到他们落荒而逃的样子真是解气啊。萧爱卿又为国立下一大战功，赤诚热血苍天为鉴！你果然不会辜负朕的厚望，永远不会，对不对？说吧，想要朕怎么赏你？”  
打了一场胜仗的皇帝沉浸在喜悦之中，对眼前这个追随了自己七年的人儿饱含赏识与爱惜，眼神里不经意流露出浓厚的深情，将自己温热的掌心轻轻地覆上桌子对面人的手背。  
那人感受到了温度，一个激灵从被男人望得愣怔的状态里惊醒，惊慌地抽出手下了桌跪在天子身前。  
“臣叩谢圣上隆恩，杀敌保家卫国乃卑职本分，不足赏赐。”  
龙眉紧收，不悦地看着自己面前总是自命卑微的人，语气微愠地开口：“起来，朕说过你我兄弟一场，没有外人不必拘于礼节，男儿膝下有黄金，给朕起来。”  
没有动作，只静静低头回答：“君臣有别，皇上，今日不可与儿时相提并论，九年前臣方年幼，不知冒犯龙威，请皇上降罪。”  
一向被视作至高无上的皇帝不知见过多少人在自己面前跪到腿软，这种威严理应让男人觉得享受。但如今，他无论如何也不愿看见纵横沙场的大将军在他面前低声下气。不满地握紧了拳，忽然用力地把跪着的人拉起来狠狠地禁锢在自己怀里，不顾对方的挣扎在他耳边近乎咬牙切齿地说：“我不准你跪我，不准你在我面前点头哈腰，更不准你把我们幼时的感情当儿戏！小秋，我喜欢以前那个爽朗大胆的你，那个有志气不向任何势利屈服的你！如果因为这个皇帝的身份你要逼迫自己这么对待我的话，那这个狗屁皇帝我就不做了！”  
一只手狠狠地捂上皇帝的嘴，将军着实被他这一番话震慑了，抬起头对上了他的眼，眼里的光芒闪烁着。一个天之骄子，居然为了自己连象征权威的自称都改了，还说出这样一番话，轻笑一声，笑他的痴。斥道：“呸呸呸！竟敢说出这么大逆不道的话！愿仁慈的先皇宽恕皇上，一切都是微臣的过错……皇上，这么不孝的话不能胡说！皇上是九五至尊一言九鼎，臣不值得皇上这样牺牲……”俯下额头抵在宽大的胸膛，乖顺地靠进男人的怀里感受着传来的体温，深低着的头遮掩了浮上双颊的绯晕。  
皇帝十分满意怀中人的反应，忽然像个孩子般得意地笑着，手掌轻轻地在瘦削却结实的背脊抚摩着，另一只手仍然圈着紧实的窄腰不愿放松。  
“没什么值不值得的，我只要和秋弟以前不掺杂半点地位之分的时光回来！别的我都不在乎！”  
顿了一顿，语气变得低沉。“知道吗，朕这辈子最快乐的日子是和你一起度过的，只要朕想起和秋弟一起读书、习武、打猎的时候，朕的心里很满足。朕不希望这种美好会改变，秋弟什么都不用怕，你没错，朕更没错，朕只要你生生世世都陪着朕，没有人敢说一个‘不’字！只要你点头，朕可以让天下的人都闭嘴！黄天在上，厚土为证，朕只要你一个人。”』

和愣住的那人一样，解佑祈蜷缩在地的身子忍不住轻颤一下，不论是从将军的角度，还是从他旁观人的角度，男人轮廓分明的脸，和那凌厉威严的眼中流露出的坚定与柔情，让似在梦中的解佑祈也看痴了。  
画面突然晃动起来，迅速地切换着。

『“传朕的旨意，朕走之后，把将军的棺木迁入皇墓，朕要他生生世世只能为朕护驾。”  
秋弟，黄泉路上等等为兄，为兄不久便寻你去。  
躺在龙床上虚弱的男人说着最后的遗愿，虽知自己命不久矣，但面无惧色，他知道他这一生的使命已经达成，已无憾矣。  
皇帝为君34年，先皇遗孀德妃之子觉熙王爷蓄谋已久，暗中勾结敌国侵城。将军率军上阵，54岁仍旧宝刀未老，以一敌百。皇帝碍于政事阻拦不能前往陪同。谁知王爷买通太监假传圣旨，仅准带兵十万对战敌军百万，敌军阴险，放毒烟迷倒数千兵卒，将军年事已高又寡不敌众最终战死沙场。皇帝听闻此讯急火攻心，多年肺疾严重复发，卧病在床才知是谋权篡位。也罢，自己已死不足惜、无牵无挂了。驾崩后传位正值39岁同父异母的觉熙王爷，享年57。  
君王将军一生功绩无数，为国为民之赤诚足可载入青史。入葬时百姓哀恸，家家户户身着白衣以示哀悼。皇帝一生无妻无子，专注朝政，只厚爱将军，豪杰相惜，后人无不称赞其兄弟情义。』

猛地睁开眼，展览馆的一切又映入眼帘，短短几分钟却犹如经历了一辈子那样久的画面让解佑祈仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一般，紧张地低低地喘息着。  
有两个名字深深地印在了他的脑海里——  
方世宏、萧凌秋。  
清醒过来之后的解佑祈已经回到酒店，还是很莫名其妙，为什么他会看到那些场景？为什么那个将军有着他的容貌？虽然这个想法很蠢，但他还是肯定了一点——将军和自己一定有关系，也许是自己的祖先也说不定！  
但为什么帅气的祖先是搞断背的啊！！！  
解佑祈打了个冷颤，没错，古人也许看不出但作为一个开放的现代人，他十分肯定将军和皇上那不为人知的关系。尽管十分在意这次奇遇，但他前思后想都没有什么头绪解答自己内心的问题，所以就当是做了一个奇特的梦吧。  
梦醒了，一切又恢复原样了。

 

二

假期很快就过去了，解佑祈回到公寓一边意犹未尽地回味着这几天遇到的趣事，一边又怨念下一次放假不知何年何月。  
他赶紧搜罗这几天拍的照片挑了几张最帅的迅速甩到微博上，果不其然引来了众多粉丝的强烈回应。  
“解氏绩优股：小爷难得的假期，托大家的福，滋润了XD [图片]”  
仅仅十多秒，评论转发数直线上升直逼十万，解佑祈心里正乐呵的时候，忽然一条特殊的转发艾特提醒吸引了他的眼球。一个ID为“引忆”的家伙回复了一首小诗，在万千表达崇拜的留言中十分显眼——

“回首八百年，往事如初见。  
情深鸳鸯错，俯首君膝前。（注：此处有鸳鸯谱之意）  
感天义深重，动地长相守。  
心坚誓言诺，与君共坟冢。”

无聊！解佑祈第一反应到。他觉得这人一定是在显摆自己有文化，还以为自己写了多文艺深情的诗，其实也没多大深意，小学生都会写！也没有深究诗句的意义，解佑祈冷笑一声就关掉了电脑。明星的动态总是如此，神出鬼没以概括。  
休息了一晚，第二天一大早便赶回公司，因为他刚回到公寓就被通知有任务了。果然，假期后就是排山倒海而来的工作，他被挤得满满的生活又开始了。  
“佑祈，有个游戏公司想让你接个代言，顺带献唱主题曲，有没有兴趣呀？”肖越一看到自己的“金主”回归，就谄媚地飞奔上前报告工作。  
“有没有兴趣你都帮我接了吧？你这个先斩后奏的作风我还不懂？！”解佑祈不禁斜睨一眼。这个死经理，比他大三岁，却完全没有长辈的自觉，自己手下接管的几个艺人，几乎都是如今歌手排行前十，数钱都能数到吐了还改不了他这狗腿的性格。肖越嘿嘿地笑着。说实话解佑祈了解肖越的为人是严谨负责的，他还蛮感激当初肖经理对他的看重和鼓励。

据肖越的小道消息，这个古装游戏的主题曲是他们亲爱的音跃董事长作词作曲的！真人不露相啊！解佑祈不禁在心里暗笑，按常理来说公司老董一般都是严肃古板的，能指望他写出什么动人心弦的歌曲啊？解佑祁等不及要看他“可爱”的老板出洋相了。

接到歌本的解佑祈开始认真学习起这首让他报以十二分期待的曲子。电脑里播放着钢琴版的原曲示范，解佑祈习惯先熟悉曲调，再对上歌词，对于把握节奏这一点他非常有自信。听着悠扬的乐声从音箱里流出，他静静地品味着。歌曲有着荡气回肠的旋律，竟也透露着丝丝的忧恨哀伤。也对，他“解千愁”擅长的就是这种曲风嘛，所以便有了很大的共鸣。  
渐渐熟悉曲调后，他就可以跟着哼唱了，于是便拿起歌词开始轻轻吟唱：

“君王一世浮华为谁而流转  
拂袖凌目柔光只为一人恨  
千骑（jì）踏风尘  
功回谁人等  
戎马沙场过去  
你在我怀里  
啊～莫牵挂  
来生再会青云下  
轮回转 回眸看  
情丝未断等你醒来

布衣素履弃荣华潜修在山  
纤影曳步化作绿湍触清莲  
烟雨任平生  
挥剑又一程  
仇化乌烟过去  
你在我怀里  
啊～惧思量  
怎算命悲恨世苍  
轮回转 回眸看  
再跪青天等你醒来

英年逝去轻狂不灭成妖怨  
恨怪天意不公怀愤祸人间  
以心来为诊  
情字却难问  
回心明悟过去  
你在我怀里  
啊～怎还偿  
莫再迷惘负年芳  
轮回转 回眸看  
许誓百年等你醒来”

……  
“《三生唤》……”解佑祈痴痴地念着这个歌名，久久才回过神来。  
“呜呜呜呜好感人啊！”他当然没哭，只是深有感触而已。他完全没想到他的老板可以这么文艺骚包，写出这么深入心扉的歌曲，对老板的崇拜又多了一层。如此深情的字句一定是写给喜欢的人的，解佑祈这么想到，他想，被老板这么有情调的人喜欢一定很幸福！真想认识那个幸运的女生。不对！解佑祈你在胡思乱想什么！你连老板都面都没见过，董事夫人哪是你想见就见的？！而且还完全不知道人家的为人怎么能断定他一定那么好？

这天，一袭古装的解佑祈在摄影棚里自恋地对着镜子摆造型，找一找古代侠义胸怀一身正气的感觉。  
“啊～老天爷！你为何要赐我一张如此完美无瑕的脸庞！穿上古装都不足以掩饰我的帅气。毫无违和感啊是不是！”对着镜子照了又照，他觉得自己就像一个大侠一样，从外形上完全融入古风里了。好似穿越而来的人，解佑祈穿上古装完全不会让人觉得突兀而无法接受。  
快开拍时，工作人员递给解佑祈一个非常重要的道具，没错，对于“耍帅”来说非常重要！  
“嘿嘿，解大帅哥，造型不错嘛。看见没，这个，这把剑可是董事长倾情赞助的喔！据说是真品收藏诶。嗬，这玩意要真是古玩那可值钱了！”  
接过剑后的解佑祈两眼放光亮晶晶地看着，快能把剑望穿喽。这剑分量还真不小，但又不会让人觉得沉重，反正解佑祈玩得挺溜的。  
老板啊老板我真的爱死你了！  
趁没人的时候狠狠地抱住了那把剑，一副财奴上身的样。

摄影过程中，解佑祈表情沉稳，一袭长袍在身颇有些儒雅的风范。监制的工作人员们全都被他这副天人下凡的阵势给震呆了。  
“好、好好！这张好！嗯嗯对！这个姿势不错！”摄像师喜滋滋地抱着相机咔嚓咔嚓个不停。大家对最后的效果都非常满意。  
卸完妆后解佑祈坐在休息室里看着刚刚一直别在腰间或握在手中的剑，因为怕损坏所以迟迟不敢拔出来。他忽然想起拍摄完毕后监制人对他说的话：“看你很喜欢这把剑的样子诶，董事长还真是料事如神，他已经决定出完景后这把剑就归你了，捡大便宜了哟小解。”  
这么说，这把剑现在是我的所有物了吧？所以小小地拿出来看看也没问题吧？  
这么想着，解佑祈已然拔剑出鞘，端详着灯光下泛着银光的剑身，一股锐利的气息扑面而来。  
太美了，真是精美的作品！解佑祈如此感叹道。  
没等他进行下一步动作，如同在展览馆时脑袋的刺痛感又一阵传来。他再次倒吸一口凉气紧闭了眼。

『七百年前。  
太守府内，一个坚毅的声音响起。  
“爹，无论你说什么都阻止不了我，我早已决定上山追随依风师父潜心练功修行，这次是特来向您道别的，孩儿今后要以四海为家，行侠仗义，绝不为宛家丢脸。”  
“唉，也罢，好男儿志在四方，爹也不强求你留下，我儿今后要有什么困难尽管回家，爹一定会全力相助的。”  
“孩儿跪谢爹成全，恕孩儿不孝年少离家，有朝一日定要我宛家扬名江湖！”』

解佑祈在眼中又一次看见了一个和自己长得一模一样的人，但这次可不是什么大将军了，不过看那锦衣罗缎也能判断得出是某个富家公子。看他也就十七八岁的样子就要出远门，还信誓旦旦什么扬名江湖？这小子有志气啊，解佑祈不禁佩服道。

『“师兄！好消息！我爹放我出来了！哈哈哈哈！”刚出了宛府大门就扑进了门外等候多时的男人的怀里，宛琉冽抑制不住激动的心情，差点把抱个满怀的人撞到地上。  
“呵呵，慢点，小心摔着。宛大人是个明事理的人，只要你好好跟他说，他不会强留你的。这下你开心了吧，小猴子，跳得那么欢。”  
另一袭白衣爱怜地将小家伙搂在怀里，轻轻地爱抚他的发，男人的眼里有着不尽的疼惜和长辈对晚辈的爱护。比宛家大少爷高了一个头的男人散发着成熟的气息，刚毅的眼神里透着英气，英俊洒脱也不足形容男子的完美。  
宛琉冽挣出了纪御笙的怀里，不满地扯了扯他师兄的耳朵。  
“臭师兄！就知道骂我！就你知道我爹深明大义！就你最懂理最像大侠！”  
他已经恨不得踹男人几脚了。  
许是些妒意在作祟，宛琉冽深知自己的师兄在江湖上口碑甚好，那个英姿飒爽、潇洒出尘的男人一直都是自己的目标和崇尚的对象。但是每次他师兄要跟他说些什么大道理的话，他都听不进去，他嫌他啰嗦，好像特地在显摆他比自己年长比自己懂得多似的。在师兄眼里自己永远都长不大，永远都只会野蛮撒泼。  
哼，师兄，等着看吧，等我真正长大那一天，成为一代大侠那一天，你就在我屁股后面当跟班吧！他总会这么美美地幻想着。』

又是一个熟悉的面孔……没错，“梦中”出现的师兄不是他人，而是和之前的帝王拥有同样气息的人，一样刚毅轮廓分明的脸，一样修长的身姿，只是少了君王的傲气和威严改为温柔与和善。解佑祈又疑惑了起来，不过他这次学聪明了，疑惑也没用，把故事看完才懂！

『互称师兄弟的二人是江湖上名声大振的前辈依风最器重的两个弟子，曜山派的得意门生。纪御笙跟随师父四年，和当年刚刚拜入师门的那个小少年不同了，历练四年后20岁的他已是风华绝代的倜傥浪子了。女子无不为之倾倒，男子无不以之为首，纷纷对他报以重重（chóng）敬意，跟其师父相比是有过之而无不及。17岁拜师的小宛琉冽天赋异禀，学习武功十分有灵性，可算是一点就通。是纪御笙最疼爱的师弟，两人比亲兄弟还亲的情义实在是羡煞旁人，也真亏得纪御笙能忍受宛琉冽那缠人的个性了。两人半年的相处就已经修炼得无比默契，如果遇到对手也是战无不胜。也难怪宛琉冽这么黏他的师兄了，是因为除了他师兄没有哪个正常人能理解他的心思的。  
纪御笙早早就投奔江湖习武磨练，宛琉冽一直很好奇为何师兄如此早成大器，而且这也许关系到师兄的身世，他考虑了很久，终于决定要跟师兄问清楚，以师兄对他的信任，不怕师兄会对自己有所隐瞒。  
“师兄，有个问题不知当不当讲。”  
“什么问题这么神秘？但说无妨。”  
“那我可问了啊，你得先答应我如果你不想回答也别打我。”  
“小笨蛋，师兄什么时候舍得打过你？到底什么问题能让你冒着这种危险啊？”纪御笙轻笑道。  
“就是……师兄你能不能跟我说说你的身世？为什么你这么早就要尝尽江湖上的血雨腥风，家里人难道不会阻拦？”  
“……”纪御笙沉默了一下，表情严肃了起来。  
呜，就知道果然不能问的，师兄家里一定出事了。  
“我的父亲在官场上遭人暗算，被当做眼中钉谋杀，那个当官的本事不小，父亲的冤无人能申，母亲悲痛不能自拔，也含恨而终了。自打那天醒来看到母亲在梁下自缢而死后我便下定决心要苦练一身绝学，要让那个狗官尝到和我一样生不如死的痛苦。”不难看出纪御笙眼里燃烧的怒火，宛琉冽知道自己果然问到师兄痛处了，于是低下了头心里十分愧疚，但他马上又振作起来气势勃勃地拍着胸脯对师兄说：“放心吧师兄！咱们一起努力练功，我陪你一起找杀父仇人，找到那个狗官后杀他个片甲不留！为你泉下的父母报仇雪恨！”  
纪御笙看到师弟为自己的事情这么激动不已，温柔地笑了，轻轻摸了摸宛琉冽的头说：“好师弟，师弟如此嫉恶如仇的品性实在难得，以后肯定是一个威震八方的大英雄，呵呵。”  
“嘻嘻，师兄也这么觉得吗！难道师兄不怕我抢了你的风头？”小家伙完全经不起夸，立马得意地叉起腰叫起板儿来了。  
“师弟以后要是成了大英雄可别忘了给师兄沾沾光唷。”纪御笙也由着他一副尾巴翘上天的模样，只宠溺地望着眼前眉飞色舞的小家伙。  
“放心啦师兄，以后我要是成了大英雄绝对不会让任何人欺负师兄的！哇哈哈！”

世事难料，苦命分离，也是天注定的。  
在宛琉冽十八岁的那天，宛府张灯结彩地迎接少爷回家，宛老爷决定要让儿子的生辰办得风风光光。而且他要为自己的儿子选一位贤良的妻子，好让儿子能够多顾顾家。  
“哎呀师兄你就去嘛，我过生日诶！你怎么好意思拒绝啊！”宛琉冽气得鼓鼓的脸显得十分稚气。  
“师弟莫怪，师兄实在不喜欢人多的大场面，这次回家就好好玩两天吧，师兄在老地方等你。”  
“哼，不去就不去，我不理你了！”没给纪御笙挽留的机会，宛琉冽驾着轻功迅速回到了富丽堂皇的宛府。  
“爹，娘，孩儿回来啦！”未见其人先闻其声，宛少爷这一回来宛府的动静可就不小了。  
“哎呀，少爷回来啦！老爷夫人快来啊！少爷回来啦！”下人们纷纷把消息传开了，都跑到少爷的面前满心欢喜地招呼着这个小寿星。  
“哈哈，宝贝儿子终于回来了，外出这些日子过得可好？”  
“老爷，你看咱们儿子都瘦成这样了想必是在外受了不少苦，当初叫你拦住他你偏还是放他走了，这么小个孩子还让他出去闯荡，你怎忍心看我们宛家的心肝受苦啊！”老夫人说着说着眼泪都快流了下来。  
宛琉冽无语地看着自己心疼得像针扎的老娘有点无语。  
“娘，我又不是小孩子了，你看看，今日我已经是个十八岁的少年郎了，还有什么苦不能吃？娘怎么能还把儿子当小孩子看呢，这不是煞我锐气呢嘛。”  
“这……”老夫人一时说不上话了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，好儿子，变成大丈夫了啊，有气魄。不愧是我宛昌离的儿子，虎父无犬子啊，好！好！”  
“老爷你……”看着一味帮儿子助长“士气”的丈夫，老夫人更是无力回击，只得由着他们了。  
“来，儿子，坐。今日为父为你准备了上等佳肴为你接风洗尘补补血气。”把儿子领到饭桌前，宛昌离十分欣慰地看着这个长大成人更有男子气概的儿子。  
“多谢爹，只是这酒菜再引人也不及对人的思念摄魂啊……”宛琉冽不禁想起了那个不该缺席却逆向而行的人，一肚子气和怨就不打一处来，低下了头沉默了。  
“哈哈哈哈，我的孩儿果真是长大了，爹早就替你想好了！”  
“什么？！爹知道孩儿想要什么？！”宛琉冽不禁有点惊讶。  
“小机灵鬼，你再机灵能瞒得过你爹我什么？这么大了也是该考虑这事了，想必我们冽儿是盼着一位可人的新娘子了。怎么样，爹说得对不对？”宛昌离笑笑地看着儿子低着头的样子。  
“爹！你胡说什么呢！孩儿才不要什么新娘，才不要娶亲呢！爹根本什么都不懂！孩儿吃饱了，先下去了，爹娘请慢用。”  
“嘿，这小犊子今天又是闹的什么脾气？给他娶媳妇还能气成这样，真是奇观。”宛昌离无奈地摇了摇头，想必自己是会错意了，这孩子一心要当英雄豪杰，又怎么会这么快想到这方面的事呢。  
愤愤地离了桌回到自己的房间里，宛琉冽百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，脑子里想的全是一个人，还能有谁？不就是那个臭师兄嘛，师兄现在在干什么呢？他说他会在老地方等自己，他给自己准备好礼物了吗？  
“嘻嘻。”想到师兄会给他个大惊喜，他的心里就盈满了欢喜。

回想想自己刚才饭桌上突然闹脾气太没礼数了，于是他决定好好地去跟爹道歉。  
来到宛昌离的房门外，里面传出的对话声让他停下了脚步，爹在与人谈话吗？这样不太好打扰他吧，还是晚些再来。刚想抬脚离开，对话的内容又不禁让他好奇起来，偷偷地趴在门外不着痕迹地听着。  
“老爷，事情不太妙啊。”  
“这么火急火燎地跑来到底所谓何事。”  
“还记得六年前老爷做掉的那个小县令吗，如今探子有消息来报，那个县令有一遗子武功盖世现在正在大肆地寻找杀父仇人，这要是寻仇来了只怕是难以招架啊，要不要斩草除根？”  
“！！”门外的宛琉冽用力地捂住了嘴压回了自己险些出口的惊叫。  
原来……师兄的杀父仇人，那个狗官，竟是我从小到大最最敬爱的父亲？！  
我不相信……我不相信！！这是巧合，对！这是巧合！  
“咳咳，你们现在有那小子的消息吗？”  
“是，那小子名为纪御笙，现在拜在曜山门下，是依风的大弟子。”  
“就是江湖上赫赫有名的号称醉血剑的依风？”  
“是，拜在他门下这小子看来也不简单，所以依小的来看，还是早些铲除这个后患为好。”  
“嗯……这件事交给你去办了吧，记住，妥当些，不要留任何马脚。”  
“是，老爷。”  
在仆人推开房门前，宛琉冽就已经身影摇晃地回了房，连熟练轻功的他也步履不稳，进了房门便瘫倒在地。  
“为什么……为什么……为什么为什么！！！”眼泪无声地滑落。  
为何老天要这么对待他，为何与他相互信任的师兄竟是仇家，这一切来得太突然，仿佛一瞬间他就会失去所有。  
斩草除根……铲除后患……意思是不是师兄会死在爹的手上？  
宛琉冽不敢多想，躺在床上任凭泪水在脸上肆虐，直到沉入深深的黑暗里。

第二天，宛琉冽早早地来到父亲的房里请安，让宛昌离受宠若惊，不禁感叹儿子的孝顺。  
谁料请完安后宛琉冽竟唰地一下跪在了他面前。  
“爹，请恕孩儿冒犯，昨夜爹与人谈话的内容，孩儿一字不落地听见了。”  
宛昌离反应过来后的神色有些紧张，本想跟儿子解释点什么又听得他说：  
“爹，孩儿只想问您一个问题，那个人非杀不可吗？”  
“冽儿，你先起来，听爹跟你说，那个纪御笙不是什么好东西，他可是爹的仇人。当年他爹徇私枉法，爹头顶青天将他上报朝廷，皇上给他爹赐了死罪。他不明是非便要寻爹报仇，如不杀他，只怕有一日爹会死在他剑下啊。”宛昌离扶起儿子，语气里满是惆怅。  
宛琉冽不禁在心里冷笑一声。爹，我只会相信师兄。  
“那么爹，孩儿有一事相求。实不相瞒，孩儿如今拜在依风师父门下，那纪御笙便是孩儿的师兄，不过爹不用担忧，孩儿深得他的信任。如果让孩儿前去为爹消除后顾之忧，孩儿定能毫发无损归来，爹你说这样可好？”  
既然师兄非死不可，那至少也要让我来了结。  
“这……冽儿，我怕你武功不如他，只怕是凶多吉少啊。不妥不妥。爹有皇上御赐的御林军大内高手护身，他是插翅也难飞，定不能伤爹分毫。不能让你去冒这个险。”  
“放心吧爹，孩儿如今的武功已是炉火纯青七八成，与他不相上下，而且爹可不要小看了冽儿，冽儿可是个有勇有谋的男子汉。请爹务必让孩儿接受这个考验。”  
“唉，好吧，冽儿真是爹的好儿子，路上可要多加小心啊，爹等你凯旋归来！”

爹，孩儿不孝，怕是不能凯旋了。要我亲手杀害师兄我真的做不到。  
别过父亲的宛琉冽心里有说不出的痛，他脑子一片空白近乎痴傻。只知道现在要马上去见师兄，不管是杀了他也好被他杀也好，他要让师兄知道真相，他们师兄弟是从来不存在隐瞒的。  
没有带任何武器，他甚至连自己的魂也丢了。浑浑噩噩地来到城外的小树林，那里的小木屋便是师兄口里的“老地方”。  
迟疑地推开木门，屋内却毫无生气，似乎并没有人来过。  
他走了？难不成他知道真相已经弃我而去了？不要……师兄求求你不要，哪怕是死在你手下也不要你走。  
泪水差点滑落，忽的被人从身后抱紧。  
“哈哈！抓到你了！”高兴地一把将怀里的人转过来面向自己，却发现了怀里人眼眶里打转的泪水，顿时只剩心疼。  
“对不起对不起，师兄不好，师兄不该吓你，不要哭，师兄给你带了礼物！”  
听到男人的话语，宛琉冽心里的酸楚顿时消了一半，挂着泪珠的眼笑弯了。  
“臭师兄！就知道拿我寻开心，劝你马上把礼物交出来饶你死罪。”  
“好好好，别急嘛，你一定会喜欢的。”纪御笙神秘地笑了笑。从里屋拿了什么东西双手背在身后走了出来。  
“什么啊，神神秘秘的？”宛琉冽按耐不住好奇心甚至想从旁边偷望。  
“双手伸出来。”宛琉冽照做了，把两手平摊在前。一把做工精美的剑放在了他的手上，剑鞘上的雕纹华丽而不失高雅，剑身光泽如银，看得他爱不释手。  
“喜欢吧？师兄就知道你肯定喜欢，这可是师兄为师弟专门叫人打造的，如何？”  
拼命地点着头，宛琉冽已经高兴得说不出话了，如果这份美好可以长存……就好了……  
今天来这的目的终于回到他的意识里，宛琉冽眼里的光芒暗了下去，低头不语。  
“嗯？怎么了？是不是哪里做得不好？不喜欢？”  
轻轻摇了摇头，开了口。  
“师兄，我有话对你说，无论如何你都要先听我说完……”  
“好，师兄会乖乖听的，有什么话就说吧。”  
男人一如往常的温柔，让宛琉冽心如刀割，眼泪簌簌地落下，只不过深埋在胸前的脸不易察觉，强忍住哽咽。  
宛琉冽就这么跪在纪御笙面前，痛苦地忏悔。  
“师兄，我对不起你，宛家对不起你……我昨日才知道原来师兄苦苦寻了六年的杀父仇人就是我爹。我爹要派人来杀你，我很害怕，但光凭我的力量是不可能阻止他的，因为不杀你，你迟早也会杀了他。我想逃，想带你一起逃，但这没用，任凭逃到天涯海角我们也逃不过这一劫。我只能跟他说，让我来，我会亲手杀了你为他除了后患。可是我不想杀你，我做不到……师兄，我要怎么办……”  
纪御笙听完这番话脸上写满诧异，但他很快平静了下来，也跪在了宛琉冽身前。轻轻捧起他的脸，已是泪眼婆娑，纪御笙看见这样的师弟又怎忍心责怪他呢，毕竟这是上一辈的恩怨，师弟是无辜的，他的师弟没有错，又为何要这样折磨他？  
纪御笙拭去宛琉冽脸上的泪痕，低头凝视着他的眼，他说过不会让这个人受到任何伤害，如果非有一个人要死的话，那个人无疑会是自己，他安慰道：“师弟，冽儿，师兄不怪你，这不是你的错，师兄父母双亡可谓是无牵无挂，但遇到你之后在这世上最亲的人只有你了，为了保全你的幸福师兄不怕死，师兄能够死在你手里死而无憾。冽儿要答应师兄，师兄不在了要好好照顾自己，要孝顺爹娘，还要……忘了师兄。”一边擦着流不完的泪水，一边嘱咐着。纪御笙的心越来越疼，他愿意用任何条件来换这个人的笑脸，死又何妨。  
他从剑鞘里拔出剑，用师弟的手紧握住。  
“看，师兄的礼物派上用场了吧，冽儿应该高兴，给师兄笑一个可好？”最后一个阳光般的微笑却刺得宛琉冽的眼生疼。宛琉冽笑了，发自内心，快乐地笑了，他笑师兄的傻，笑自己的痴，仿佛是下定决心地握紧了剑柄。  
看到师弟的笑脸，纪御笙仿佛吃下了定心丸，把宛琉冽揽入怀中，像抱住自己最心爱的宝贝不舍得放开不舍得让人抢走似的。  
“师弟，送师兄上路吧。”  
“哼，臭师兄，别想丢下我一个人。”脸上的笑容没变。宛琉冽高高地举起了剑，朝着纪御笙的背狠狠地刺了下去，狭长的剑身穿透了紧紧抱在一起的两副身躯。  
凄厉的红浸染了白色的衣。  
纪御笙和宛琉冽的故事便到此为止。』

 

解佑祈不愿睁开眼，因为沉重的泪水覆满了他的眼球，只怕是顷刻就会倾泻而出。他紧紧地抓住了胸口的衣服，好痛啊，里面好像打绞了一样，痛得喉咙也哽住了，快不能呼吸了。  
又一次，他看到了悲剧，这次似乎更过于上一次，为什么？难道天意如此吗？还是他有窥探历史的超能力？  
解佑祈现在只觉得自己好难受，什么都不想问什么都不想管，他只想尽快逃离这种身临其境的哀痛。  
“布衣素履弃荣华潜修在山  
纤影曳步化作绿湍触清莲  
烟雨任平生  
挥剑又一程  
仇化乌烟过去  
你在我怀里  
啊～惧思量  
怎算命悲恨世苍  
轮回转 回眸看  
再跪青天等你醒来”  
到底是什么力量驱使着他又想起了这首歌，他也不明白，只是现在只有这首歌的感情最能表达他所见所闻，他只想好好地发泄自己的情绪，对他来说，唱歌是最有效的。终于他又想起自己该做的事，马上就要正式录音了，他应该加紧练习才对。  
渐渐平复下来的解佑祈又打开了随身的笔记本电脑，登上了微博。  
“解氏绩优股：定妆照给你们秀秀，不要太迷恋哥的帅气啊，帅也是一种罪过啊╮(╯▽╰)╭ [图片]”  
一个熟悉的ID又出现在他眼前，没错，又是那个“引忆”。这次不出所料又是一首小诗：  
“回首七百年，旧年如一梦。  
同门共修为，仗剑天涯过。  
奈何命不堪，缘浅难相伴。  
无语恨离别，再许情永世。”  
点开这个ID的微博信息，全白的头像，没有任何介绍和个人信息，只有那两条他转发回复的来自自己的微博。解佑祈再度陷入了迷茫——怎么回事？！我是穿越了还是怎的，怎么老招惹到一些稀奇“古”怪的事啊。  
他实在是受不了了，只有一个办法能解决他现在的烦恼——回家！睡觉！

 

三

又是新的一天，解佑祈在新闻上看到之前在展览馆里看到的文物居然要拍卖给收藏家，所以当时他就坐不住了，无论如何也要去看看情况，说不定能把那天看到的那副奇怪的画带回来。抱着这样的希望，解佑祈乔装坐在拍卖会的人群里，紧张得手心里全是汗。拍卖进行得很激烈，那些古物一件件被抬高价位出售。  
终于到了他十分渴望的那副“并驾图”，开始有人叫价了，看来识货的人不少，价位迅速提升，很快便涨到了50万，人群里忽然有人举牌喊道“75万”，解佑祈已经惊讶得张大了嘴，连叫价的人脸都顾不及寻找，忐忑不安地正在犹豫要不要盖过去，因为这次机会很可能就会这样失去了。结果他的迟疑造成了他的后悔，主持人已经定锤成交，解佑祈绷紧的身子顿时瘫软在座位上，一切就这么完了。  
这个也许是他唯一的线索，就这么失去了。后悔也没用，他连这幅画最终的主人是谁都不知道，果然还是放弃吧。也许这样一来自己悲催的遭遇就会消失，生活又可以像以前一样美好了对吧？

倒霉的事情一波接一波，好不容易解佑祈以为平静了几天，啥奇特事儿也没发生，他的事业就遇到了波折。这是几乎每个艺人都会遇到的困扰，你没猜错，就是八卦新闻。  
解佑祈近几天被同公司的后辈缠得特别近，业绩紧跟他后面的有“甜心公主”之誉的超人气女歌手苏婉泠从几个月前就开始对他死缠烂打了，一开始只是把她当作调皮的小妹妹没有多作理会，但是事实告诉他女人都是不可小视的，发起威来甜心也是会变巫婆的，例如他眼前这只……  
“哼，登就登呗，他们爱登就让他们登个够！反正总比祈哥你和别的乱七八糟的女人被登好，本小姐才不怕绯闻呢，有本事他们尽管来！”昂首挺胸的苏婉泠一副大义凛然的样子何其搞笑。  
合着怕的人不是你啊，什么叫乱七八糟的女人，你和她们好像差的也不多，不过是近水楼台先得月而已，大家目的一致女人何苦为难女人。解佑祈内心翻了翻白眼，轮番的绯闻轰炸已经炸得他头都痛死了，偏偏这时又飞来个乱吃醋的苍蝇。被嫉妒心蒙蔽了的苏婉泠为了宣示对解佑祈的“主权”，近期同台的节目里不断对解佑祈动作亲密眼神暧昧，不想被登都难……唉，他这是惹了哪路神仙才落了这么个下场，哦，对，是惹了苏婉泠这颗扫把星……  
“祈哥，明天下午五点我请你吃饭，绯月咖啡厅不见不散，一定要来喔！”  
真！心！不！想！去！  
可为什么偏偏他明天很闲啊！为什么偏偏明天没事儿干啊！被她抓了这么个空……算了，早点把话说清楚也好，可是他到底要用什么理由摆脱这难缠的主呢。

次日下午四时二十五分——绯月咖啡厅。

苏婉泠坐在预约的位子上等待着她的真命天子，正朝着落地窗外的街景望得出神。不久一个穿着休闲戴着墨镜的神秘男子坐到了她的对面，她转脸看过去吓了一跳，以为是被粉丝认出来了想要骚扰她。  
等等，这人怎么这么眼熟啊……？  
来人双手往桌上一撑，架在了下巴上，又微抬手指把墨镜往下压了一下，露出的双眼幽幽地看着苏婉泠。  
“诶？！董事长！什么风把您吹来了，今天有这个兴致来喝咖啡啊？”看到步入自己视线的高大身影，苏婉泠喜不胜收，花痴的眼里拼命地冒着爱心泡泡。

端详眼前的男人——褪去了在公司时禁欲冷肃的气场，散下了平时一丝不苟整齐列在发胶之下的碎发。唉，这样的男人才真是女人的猎物啊，集万千宠爱于一身的公司董事，年轻有为，而且为人严谨而不失风趣，又有安全感，虽然不包括有被抢走的危险。这样的男人才应该是她追求的对象啊！！！可是痴心妄想也要有个限度，人家大董事都是名草有主心有所属了的，说他有喜欢的对象的消息早就满天飞了，先前他写的那首歌更是证实无疑，对啊，没有刻骨铭心的爱情怎么写得出那样感人肺腑的言辞。可惜啊可惜，不过钓不到大董事，钓个大红牌也是不错滴～  
“低调低调。婉泠啊婉泠，你说说你，就这么爱闹腾，要怎样你才能收敛一点？你和那小子的绯闻可有点过了啊，不但影响你自己的形象也影响了他的形象还有可能危及公司的形象。我想我有必要提醒一下你公司的原则，艺人是不可以在与公司签约期间谈恋爱或是有暧昧行为的，你应该没有把合同上的守则忘得这么快吧？现在倒好，还把人约到咖啡厅来，还坐窗边，还嫌眼睛不够多八卦不够看啊？”董事长无奈地笑着耸耸肩，这个女祖宗让他的心都操碎了，肖越一个劲地跟他演示这姑娘是有多难搞定，这不，只有他亲自出马了。  
“嘻嘻，好啦好啦董事长，婉泠知错了，下不为例下不为例，这次跟他说完我就会收敛的，您甭操心啦。”苏婉泠调皮地吐了吐舌，冲董事长眨了眨眼，完全一副没诚意的表情啊。  
“唉，你知道就好，看这时间他人也快来了，我先走一步，记得你答应我的话，不然等着快递给你签收辞退信吧。”脸上依然笑容不减，那俊逸的笑容足以电死一大片，但风趣带着威胁的话语可是让苏婉泠笑不出来，她知道事情闹大了后果很严重，一颗等相亲似的雀跃小心脏也平静了下来缓缓地跳动着。可恶，明明是这么好的机会却……

董事长前脚刚离开两分钟后，压低鸭舌帽戴着口罩的解佑祈后脚便踏进了咖啡厅。  
郁闷啊我到底要怎么断了她这念想？还是最老套的那个办法吧，跟她说我有喜欢的人了行不行？算了吧，对于我来说完全不适用啊……诶为什么我一阵被她摸得透透的心虚感啊……总之先听她把话说完吧，啊对！还可以摆出公司守则这个杀手锏啊！笨死了怎么忘了这一点！  
好像抓住了救命稻草般，松了一口气的解佑祈也发现了窗边的娇小身影，随即走了过去坐了下来。没等打招呼时，解佑祈发现眼前清新俏皮的小姑娘一副魂不守舍的样子呆望着窗外，这风景……怎一哀怨忧伤了得。伸出手来在她眼前晃了晃，苏婉泠终于回魂了，转过头来望见一个阳光俊气的笑脸。  
“久等了，怎么了有心事吗？”充满关心的询问口气。  
苏婉泠意识到自己的失礼而低下了头，她该放弃了，放弃这不切实际的美梦。  
“抱歉，今天约你来只是有些话想对你说……”  
解佑祈看这副架势暗叫不妙，要来了，他心里忐忑不已，快速地模拟着得当的拒绝辞。  
“那个，祈哥，对不起，我今天想为最近的行为跟你道歉，对不起让你困扰了，我很缠人这点我也知道，我承认我喜欢你，但我们不适合。造成你的烦恼真的很抱歉，希望你能原谅我，我们还能继续做朋友。”苏婉泠勉强地对解佑祈笑了笑。对啊，只能做朋友了吧。  
解佑祈一颗悬到喉咙的心顿时扑通一下地落了回去，那叫一个愉悦啊！  
“噢，这事啊，没关系啦，你也没有错，你还在青春期有这种萌动是很正常的，只不过要注意身份和时机，不要因此让自己铸成大错啊。我不怪你，只是你要认清自己的职业和立场，早点结束自己不切实际的想法，对你百利而无一害。”  
“嗯，谢谢祈哥。我不会再来烦你了，这些事情到此为止吧，不好意思，我还有事先走一步了，你自便吧。”  
看着苏婉泠神色黯然地走出咖啡厅，解佑祈心里有点不是滋味，但只是有点而已，闪闪惹人爱又不是他的错。他无聊地朝着咖啡厅四周望来望去，周围的男男女女谈笑风生嬉笑融洽，但似乎这种气氛不适合他。  
低下头往自己的长椅另一头望去，他看到了一个小小的指环，也许是上一位客人遗落的吧，这个指环没什么特殊的，材料也是上好的柚木而已，并不是什么金银钻石的做工。想必现在要找失主也很难了吧，他忍不住拿起指环把玩起来，举高指环对着光，他仔细一看，指环上有着奇怪的纹路，透着一些妖异。有趣，他觉得这个指环不像一般人拿来戴的，肯定有些来历。他将指环放到眼前端详，又发现指环的内圈刻着两个古文字，对古文小有研究的他看得出来里面刻的是“妖尊”二字，这下他更肯定指环的来头不凡。  
将指环置于掌心，指环的全貌落入眼内。  
——嘶——  
糟糕，又是那种头痛感，是不是得病了？疼痛难忍的解佑祈干脆趴倒在餐桌上，看看沉睡能不能缓解一下，刚坠入黑暗的视线不久便明亮起来，解佑祈仍然清醒的大脑传来一个信息，又有戏看了。

『六百年前。  
小医馆内，年青的小郎中正在忙碌着整理行装，他就要上山采药去了。  
“张大娘，放心吧，我会尽快回来的，医馆就拜托您了。”跟着收养自己长大成人的再生父母张大娘告别后，俞玖清踏上了旅途，这一去不知又是多少个月才能回来，之前出的远门都没这次远，所以他的心里有些七上八下的。  
俞玖清年幼丧亲，独自生活在世上无依无靠，若不是八岁那年善良的邻居张大娘收留了他，他早已不知身首何处。张大娘丈夫走得早，膝下无儿无女，于是对这个彬彬有礼自小当自强的孩子十分怜爱，把他当作自己的孩子照顾。镇上的人都说俞玖清是克星，把自己家里的人都克死了，他八岁那年闹过瘟疫，就他们俞家最惨，全家就剩他一个了，如此蹊跷不是克星是何。但张大娘完全不理会，只把他当自己最亲的人看待，比亲娘儿俩还幸福。  
俞玖清也很争气，从小就分担家里的事务，从不让张大娘操心，还虚心向张大娘学习医术，帮助她经营医馆。张大娘越发觉得这么好一个孩子能让她碰上实在是她后生的福气，也是她年轻时行医积德换来的吧。  
如今俞玖清已经是个十九岁的翩翩青年了，多处求师学医，他的医术已经比张大娘还高三分了，自告奋勇地外出寻药，为更多的病人能够多一点生的希望。

花了十几天时间跋涉了几座山，他已经收获了半箩筐的草药，俞玖清十分的高兴。只要自己找到的药越多，能救的生命就越多。  
这是他决定要爬的最后一座山，这座山被云雾缠绕着，抬头仰望，从黑乎乎的影子可以看出这座山不算很高，大概用个两三天就能走遍。山里灰蒙蒙的雾让周遭的环境可见度变低增加了爬山的危险，俞玖清小心翼翼地进了山，摸索着路，穿过了山脚下的树林。  
朦胧间他看见远处雾霾中匍匐着一只兽，似趴伏着的身影剧烈地起伏着，时不时还传出嗷嗷的低吟，听得出它很痛苦也很愤怒。俞玖清并没有很害怕，因为他曾经遇过的野兽数不胜数，对部分常见的野兽的弱点也有些掌握，不管是温和的还是凶猛的通通被他化险为夷，所以他壮着胆向前走去，他猜想这只兽也许是在挣扎。慢慢地靠近，他发现这是一只老虎，散发着生人勿近的气味，也许他现在靠近它会被一口咬掉。  
老虎闭着眼低低地喘着粗气，他打量着这只虎，即使是在阴暗的环境里皮毛也有着漂亮的色泽，不愧为百兽之王，这只虎浑身上下都是霸气和雄威。像是察觉到人的气息，虎猛地睁开眼，眸子里闪着血光，竟是红眸，它对他龇牙咧嘴低吼着，凶恶地盯着。俞玖清心猛一颤，傻站在原地，忘了逃也忘了怕。他的眼光只紧紧地锁着那兽腰间大滩触目惊心的鲜血，它果然受伤了。  
俞玖清没多想太久，放下背着的箩筐，赶紧翻找止血的草药，放了一大堆进嘴里嚼烂后吐在手上向地上连站起来的力气都没有的虎靠近，无视了它吓唬般的吼叫，不怕死地把流着草汁的药草按在了虎的伤口上。被突然而来的疼痛刺激的虎弹起了前身，转头一口咬住了俞玖清的右手，牙齿嵌进了血肉里。疼，俞玖清皱紧了眉头却依然没有松手，按着药草把汁液晕开。他明白，这兽明明有着可以把他手骨啃断的力量，但它没有狠心下口，它是有灵性的。  
“对不起弄疼你了，只有这样你的伤才能好得快点，是个男人就给我忍着点。”  
俞玖清完全没觉得他这样和老虎说话很傻，他也没在意这雄虎是否听得懂，但是光凭它没有真心伤害他这一点，他就觉得它一定能理解的。  
虎真的松开了口，又龇着牙吼了他一声，继续趴好坐以待毙似的让俞玖清在它身上弄来弄去，给它清理伤口。  
“呵呵，真乖，让你咬回一口我们就扯平了喔，我现在跟你一样疼。”  
俞玖清轻手轻脚地帮老虎整理完伤口，随便捡了点剩余的草药就往自己手臂上搓，直到把血迹擦光，他就坐在虎的身边，拍了拍它的头，爱不释手地抚摸起它光滑的皮毛。  
老虎把他处理自己伤口的举动尽收入眼，不满地皱了皱眉，开始舔舐起俞玖清的手臂，好像是在愧疚地道歉一样。  
“怎么？你也想给我疗伤？乖啦，我的伤哪有你的这么重，很快就好了，不用舔啦好痒。”俞玖清十分好笑地看着现在像猫一样温柔的兽。  
“我要进山采药，你家住在这里吗？”俞玖清好像找到了一个聊天的主一样，竟然自顾自地跟老虎聊起天来，他也不介意虎不会回答，只看着它慢慢地舔着自己的手臂。  
啧，俞玖清的手臂还是很疼，这只笨老虎不知道血越舔越流的吗。  
“小笨虎，再舔血都要流光了啦，让它自己结痂吧。”湿软的舌似乎很不舍地尝着他的血，一会儿之后才舍得放开。  
按理说来这山里的野兽生存技能都应该很强，但俞玖清不知为何就是放不下这只虎，他决定缓一缓行程，好好照顾它到伤好为止。他也没觉得老虎会对他有何居心，也没觉得未来可能会惨入虎口，他只知道，他是郎中，救命的郎中。  
等到老虎的伤口不再流血能站起来行走后，它领着俞玖清到了一个隐蔽的山洞里，山洞距离地面不高，却很清冷，寒风彻骨，空间也不大，也就一间小屋子的感觉。  
安置好老虎之后俞玖清开始想办法找东西给老虎填饱肚子，正想起身离开，衣摆却被扯住，回头一看原来是它咬住了。不想让我走吗？  
“你乖乖呆在这里，我去帮你找东西吃。”摸了摸它的头，扯回衣摆他便出了山洞。  
那虎走到洞口向下望着离开的背影，好像是在好奇那人会怎么帮它猎食。看着山脚隐约露出的人影熟练而又笨拙地做陷阱捕兔子，这个灵性的兽似乎笑了。  
折腾了一个时辰，俞玖清算是满载而归，手抓三只肥嫩嫩的野兔高兴地跑回了山洞里，他想它一定等急了。  
“小笨虎，看！我给你带回了什么！”俞玖清得意地炫耀着手里的战利品，看着似乎对他称呼不爽而皱起眉头的虎，笑个不停。  
把兔子放下，老虎很懂事地只叼走了两只，剩下一只被俞玖清串上了烤架。野兽是不吃熟食的，所以当他侧目看到把兔肉撕扯得满嘴猩红的虎不禁打了个冷颤。医者仁心，善良的天性让他甚至有点后悔杀生了，毕竟兔子的命再卑微也是命啊。

就这样几天过去了，老虎的伤势好得很快，都已经快看不见疤痕了，让俞玖清有点惊讶它的恢复能力。明明当初看着这么可怕的伤势，那么长那么深的口子按理说也应该伤筋动骨一百天啊。  
这天他再次走到山脚准备打猎，如今虎已经可以跟在他身边当个“助手”了。山里的雾还是那么浓，视线依然似明似暗。又一次满载而归地回到山洞里，俞玖清又自言自语般地和老虎说话，这几天他已经把自己的家底全曝出来了，而虎的反应也只是静静地听他说着时而望望他时而舔舔爪子，越来越像他养的猫似的乖顺。  
“说实话，我很想知道当初你是怎么受的那么严重的伤，是遇到猎人了吗？不过看这种人烟稀少鸟不生蛋的山雾空林里不像有人的踪迹啊……”  
撑着下巴视线移到了老虎那边，俞玖清发现原来它一直在直直地盯着自己，红色的眸里闪动着一丝波动，像是有什么要满溢出来似的渴望地看着他。忽然虎的身体发出耀眼的光芒，刺得俞玖清撇开了头抬手遮挡，等待光芒消逝后他缓缓地放下手转回头，心里正纳闷时，抬眼便看见一个穿着妖异，头上乌丝如墨泼下，红眸透着妖冶和野性的高大男人站在他身前。  
他看呆了，坐在地上发愣了好一会儿，眼前的这个男人有着绝对的吸引力，吸走了他的视线和心神。男人高高在上地俯视着吓傻了的俞玖清，嘴角扬起。  
看到男人充满嘲讽和高傲的笑，俞玖清终于回神了，不过他出口的第一句证明他确实吓得不轻有点神经错乱。  
“你是……小笨虎？”他颤巍巍地问。  
噗——男人差点跌倒在地，这什么破名，他好歹也是堂堂百兽之王怎么落个这么不堪的名号。  
“什么小笨虎，我有名字的。”男人走过来一把拉起俞玖清就这么顺势抓着他的手郑重地自我介绍道——  
“我是玄冥，初次见面请多关照。”  
俞玖清呆呆地对视着男人散出诱惑力的红眸，又忍不住呆言呆语了。  
“初次见面请多关照？”他自己也没发觉无意间的重复是在指正男人的错误。  
意识到自己说错话了的男人尴尬地咳了一下，清了清嗓。  
“咳咳，是我化为人身我们的第一次见面。”  
“哇好厉害！原来小笨虎你是神仙啊！”俞玖清忍不住两眼放光，真以为自己看到神仙了，你说他怎么可以纯真到不把人家当妖怪呢。  
“如果我说我是妖，你怕吗？”男人挑了挑眉。  
“不怕，为什么怕，不管是神是妖都是生命啊，大家都一样。”俞玖清的概念里只有生命，没有高低贵贱之分。  
“哼，你这人真有趣啊，要是别人早就叫哇哇地跑老远了你怎么胆子这么硬。”男人冷笑一声，似乎是对俞玖清话里的某一点不赞同的样子。  
“小笨虎说你笨你还真笨啊，要是怕的话我早在你咬我的时候就跑了，难不成等你养肥再吃啊？”  
养肥再吃？我一开始确实那么想的哦——男人成功被逗笑了，他喜欢这小家伙一本正经的样子。人之初性本善，即便是最凶恶的猛兽化为的妖，也有那纯善的一面，正巧的是，俞玖清就唤醒了玄冥埋藏最深的那一面。  
“拜托，都说我有名字了还小笨虎小笨虎的叫，我现在多大说出来吓死你啊。”  
“哦对诶，听说老虎的寿命不能跟人那么算的，看你跟我也差不了多少岁的样子要按人类的寿命算的话得有七八十了吧？哇那我要叫爷爷了，玄冥爷爷好。”好像是故意在逗趣似的，俞玖清把这道理讲得有板有眼的实在让玄冥哭笑不得，居然连爷爷这么老的称呼都叫上了难不成他一美男子还要赏他颗糖吃吃？  
男人已经无言以对，但似乎俞玖清很来劲，既然他现在能听人话了，他就一口气把憋了很久想问的问题统统问个够。  
“对了，你如果是妖的话为什么现在才化成人形啊？莫不是道行太浅？还有那次受伤也一定是你打不过人家造成的吧？”  
玄冥他真的汗颜了，这孩子想象力真的很好。  
“既然你这么好奇，那不妨听听我的故事？”  
那必须的啊！活了这么久听过那么多传说终于能亲眼见识神魔妖幻的事情谁不激动啊。俞玖清拼命地点着头，迫不及待地拉着男人在山洞里的大石头上坐下，当一个乖乖的听众撑着下巴等他慢慢道来——

玄冥是妖界之主，在这妖界之中至高无上的妖尊。凭借他修炼成妖后突飞猛进的法力和道行，已经无妖能与之匹敌，如今是连那神仙见了也要让他三分。然而他最初的模样却不是妖，更不是虎，他曾经也是一个手无缚鸡之力的凡夫俗子。  
玄冥生前命犯煞星，本应是富商家公子哥的他却活活将自己全家老小生生克死。母亲诞下他后失血过多而死，父亲的生意也日渐衰弱直至他们变成了街边乞讨的乞丐，父亲日夜风雨无阻地为了养活他和姐姐奔波在外，不断地乞讨乞讨，苦守一整天下来的钱也仅够一个人的饭钱，最终高烧不退无钱医治而病死。抚养他的重担就这么落到了姐姐的肩上，姐姐也很成熟，一直都悉心照顾他，为了想办法弄到钱，姐姐不惜把自己卖给大户人家做丫鬟，受尽打骂屈辱，但她始终不愿让弟弟帮她，她总是对他说：姐姐能扛，你还小，能做的事不多，长大后再来帮姐姐吧。当他看到姐姐主人家的少爷觊觎姐姐相貌非礼姐姐并企图强暴她的时候，他从没有一天那么想长大过，如果他长大了他一定能给那个王八蛋一拳，要那个少爷滚得远远的死得惨惨的，而不是像当时那样只能被下人紧紧抱住挣扎捶打着哭叫着眼睁睁地看着姐姐被凌虐致死。  
他无助地走在大街上，任凭人们的耻笑和践踏，他失去了一切，什么都没有了，最终万念俱灰地饿死街头，成为了孤魂野鬼。  
他恨，他好恨，他恨为何命运要如此折磨他，他恨为什么恶人也能有好结果，他恨透了面目丑恶的凡人。终于他附身在虎，潜心修炼而化成妖。并且靠他自己的力量和心中无尽的愤恨站到了最顶峰，无论是妖是鬼是神是人都要为他颤抖。  
他开始无恶不作，冲进世间疯狂杀戮，他不要再看见任何一个虚伪的人类。后来，他的猖獗触犯了天帝，天帝怒不可遏，派下法力高强的神兵下凡追杀他。他果然还是无以抗拒神仙的力量，最终被打回原形逃回这座山。山里地形复杂，常年有雾，被他设下了结界难以被发现，只是变回老虎的他灵力削弱才让俞玖清有机可乘进入这座山。而今他的属下已经帮他重新补好结界，他可以安心休养一段时间。  
直到遇见了俞玖清，他才觉得好像世界也没那么坏。

“你没有想过投胎去吗？老是过着这样血雨腥风的生活就不痛苦吗？”  
“想是有想过，后来到了下面去阎罗那臭老头说天帝有旨，我作恶多端要想投胎得好好在下面修心改过五百年才能转世，麻烦死了还不如现在自由自在的多快活，我才不要再回到那凡人的臭皮囊里活受罪呢。”  
“你啊……你做人那会那完全是命不好，其实做人有很多快乐的。凡事都讲究因果循环，你这辈子这么苦命，一定是上辈子做坏事积累的后果。（纪御笙：煞星的锅我不背）如果再不知悔改的话你的下辈子怕是会更痛苦，何不结束这一切好好地做一次人呢。”俞玖清语重心长地开导着他。  
“无趣无趣，做人太无趣。看看我现在要风得风要雨得雨杀人不眨眼，谁能奈我何，多自在。就是天王老子来了我也不去做人。哎哟干嘛打我！”听了他毫无愧意魔鬼般的话语俞玖清狠狠地敲了他的脑袋。  
“你的笨脑袋里难道只装了仇恨吗？！难怪说做人无趣，你以为你整天杀人如麻就叫有趣了吗？！冤冤相报何时了这个道理你懂不懂！放下屠刀立地成佛，你现在悔改还来得及，好好思过下辈子做一个幸福快乐的人，你才能真正理解活着的意义。”  
“切，做人的事以后再说吧，反正我还没玩够，我要让那些可恶的凡人尝到和我一样的痛苦，不能就这么白白放过他们。”玄冥对俞玖清的规劝不以为意，也毫不生气。  
“那我呢？我也是凡人，你觉得我也可恶吗？你难道也想杀了我就因为你那可笑的恨吗？放弃你本该有的美好生活不断地摧残着一切像我一样的凡人，这样你就觉得快活了？！我是郎中！我不能看着你残害生命就像折断一根树枝一样轻而易举，要我放纵你去杀戮绝对不可能！”俞玖清说着说着心里燃起一阵怒火，而那火中的燃料是苦涩。  
对啊，他也是凡人啊，可是为什么我一直没想杀他呢？难道是他有着和我一样的身世？世上还有人像他一样善良吗？  
男人陷入了沉思。  
“你和他们不一样，你是特殊的。我说过了做人这件事以后再说，你说再多也没用。”  
俞玖清难过地站起身往洞口走去，玄冥叫住了他，把一个指环套进他的手指说：“对不起，你一个人静一静吧，这座山比不得其他地方，妖气重，带着这个指环，它会保护你的。做人的事我会考虑的。”终究还是屈服了，但玄冥并没有打从心底想要做人，而是他的缓兵之计而已。  
俞玖清难忍住泪水，冲出了山洞。走在山里，昏暗的空气压得他喘不过气来。他抬起了手，看着男人给他的指环，泪水滑落在掌心，取下指环细细地看着抚着，环内“妖尊”二字清晰可见，玄冥说这个能保护他，想必这个指环一定很重要，可他毫无顾忌地给了自己，他狠狠地将指环握在手心里，放在心口。就算是那么一点点的温柔，他也贪恋着。因为当他知道玄冥所经历的一切之后就已经下定决心不会让他一个人，不会让他孤独，要让他忘了一切仇恨好好做人。

“妖尊之戒！哼哼，踏破铁鞋无觅处得来全不费工夫，终于让我找到你这个乳臭未干的妖尊了。哈哈哈哈哈真是天助我也，妖尊被天神削弱了法力，不正是我大权在握的好机会吗，哼，明明是个修炼不久的小毛头，根本不配妖尊之位！今日我就要重振妖界，让他见识见识谁才是真正的万妖之首，纳命来！”  
妖尊灵力减弱，妖界里的不少心怀鬼胎的妖摩拳擦掌，想要趁机取了玄冥性命以夺妖尊之名。其中之一躲在林中看到了握在俞玖清手里的那个指环便认定这人就是妖尊，没成想堂堂一届妖尊竟落得柔弱像个人类一般的下场，此时不出手更待何时！  
将全身的气都运足到手上，恶妖毫不犹豫地挥掌出去，妖气如利刃般穿透了俞玖清的背。  
“！！唔……”连叫的力气都没有，鲜血从口中喷涌而出，俞玖清全身的力气仿佛被瞬间抽走瘫倒在地，胸口好疼，好痛苦，他仍然在死亡的边缘挣扎。为什么，这是怎么回事，他还不想死啊。他还想……还想再回去让他答应自己做人的啊……

洞内的玄冥感觉到一股强烈的妖气向四周散去。糟糕！他第一反应就是冲出去寻找俞玖清的踪迹，妖戒的气息变弱了，他很难感应到俞玖清在哪里。都怪他大意了，妖戒的气息减弱他早该察觉的，可是竟因为想着做人的事疏忽了。  
你不能有事！你一定不能有事！  
在林子里跑了一段路，一股浓烈的血腥味刺入他的鼻腔，这个味道他熟悉，是他曾经舔过的甜美味道。  
求求你！不要有事！  
顺着越来越浓的血腥味他终于看到了倒在地上奄奄一息的俞玖清，满身的血染红了玄冥的双眼。  
“玖清——！！！”发了疯地喊着他的名字，箭步冲上前把他抱起。  
“玖清！玖清！你醒醒，睁开眼看看我！玖清！”急切的呼唤一声盖过一声，是那么的声嘶力竭，仿佛连迷失的魂魄也能被唤回。  
他来了，他真的来了，他终于来了……  
“玄……冥……”撑起最后一丝力气他睁开了眼，一张一塌糊涂的脸映入他模糊的视网，他第一次看到男人痛哭流涕成这样，他觉得好幸福，这眼泪是为他而流的。  
“玖清！玖清你怎么样？玖清你不能死啊！你撑住，我马上为你疗伤！”可惜玄冥法力没有复原，如此重的妖气所伤他也实在无力回天，一切都是徒劳，越往俞玖清的身体里运气，他的身体就越支撑不住，血液一个劲地往外涌。玄冥看到了他手中紧攥的妖戒。  
“不！不——！为什么！玖清！你为什么取下了指环！我明明说过它可以保护你的！你怎么这么傻啊，取下它灵力就会减弱了！不要，玖清求求你不要死！告诉我是谁伤了你！我要他血债血偿！我要杀了他来祭你的血！玖清你不能死……”玄冥把他紧紧搂入怀中，不断地叫嚣着报仇，眼里的熊熊怒火像是要点燃整片森林般燃烧着周围的空气。  
“不……”俞玖清强稳住气息，吃力地摇了摇头。  
“玄冥……答应我……去、投胎……五百年后……我等你……”最后一丝意志力支撑着他，用尽全身力气支起身子在男人脸侧落下一吻。  
脆弱的生命，像残花般坠落，犹有余香。  
玄冥愣怔了，终于忍不住了，趴伏在俞玖清迅速冰冷的身上哭得痛彻心扉。  
好……你说的，你会等我。  
既然生命的意义找到了，何不追随而去呢。  
五百年后见，我会让你看到一个真正的人，一个真正的我。』

解佑祈再次从“梦中”惊醒，百年之约……  
事不过三，这次他无论如何也不能无视看到的画面了。他觉得冥冥之中有些事情在等着他，等着他去追寻，去找回。这一切的一切一定会有解释。出现了三次的他的脸，还有出现了三次的那个男人的脸。他知道，事情一定和自己有关，也和那个从没见过的男人有关。他要见那个男人，只要找到他，事情一定会水落石出。

 

四

这天，解佑祈在家练着小提琴，烦人的电话铃声又吵了起来，他连接的打算都没有，过不多久留言就开始播放——  
“臭小子你有这么忙吗连电话都不接！是不是都要把你爹妈给我忘光光了？！没良心的白眼狼，你爸快过生日了有时间来美国一趟吧。”  
对诶，好久没去看爸妈了，不知道他们在美国还好不好。  
于是解佑祈就决定了，过几天跟公司申请假期去看爸妈。不过在那之前还要跟他可爱的小粉丝们打个报告，寻求一下各种挽留的安抚以及优越感，不过当然是不能用大号的啦。  
“除了帅一无所有：过几天去美国一趟看看爸妈，不要太想我:(”  
果不其然各种各样的回复哗哗地涌了上来——  
“诶～怎么这样啊…意思说演唱会的期望又要被鸽了吗？！”  
“抓住）祈祈别跑！先交出演唱会门票！”  
“祈仔好孝顺！好好玩！”  
他多么地爱以及感谢第三种粉啊！不禁感动得抹泪了。  
其实解佑祈发微博的主要目的还是等他的那位“老朋友”，终于那个“引忆”又出现了：  
“回首六百年，孽缘又重现。  
戚魂化为妖，愤恨难为消。  
以吾医者心，度汝超生去。  
百年往生日，便是再会时。”  
魂？妖？医？再会？  
嗯，看来这个ID的主人也一定和他的梦有关，看来事情越来越有趣了喔？  
怎样都好，反正知道这些故事的人不止他一个就好，无论如何都不想自己一个人被蒙在鼓里，他想知道整件事的来龙去脉以及事情到底和他有什么关系，他决定想方设法从那个人的口里问出些什么。  
结果证明他想太多了，那人的踪迹实在是太神秘了，完全无法联系上。没有任何有价值的信息，转完微博发完诗就消失得无影无踪，连他的追问都无人回应。线索再一次石沉大海。

生活好像又回到了满是工作的状态，解佑祈被肖越通知公司有事后迅速赶到，他迫不及待想让忙碌的事情充斥他的大脑，直到精疲力竭为止，只要不再想到那些奇奇怪怪的事就好。  
“佑祈，今天你要转运啦！哇哈哈哈哈哈！”肖越一见到踏进办公室的解佑祈就激动地大喊大叫的，完全无视了后者一副阴雨天的表情。  
“什么情况？我是走错路到了疯人院吗？”解佑祈心里暗想肖越是不是不爽别人正眼看他所以老有一些让别人斜眼的举动。  
“哎呀不跟你扯了，走走走，老董要见你，呀哈哈哈哈这可真是破天荒头一遭啊，你知道他很少接见公司艺人的！什么话都是我带传达的金嘴巴今天终于要走私了！！！”  
“什、什么？！！！你说老董要见我？！”解佑祈张大了嘴，一副不敢置信的样子让眼前笑得跟花似的男人的笑意又深了一层，那是狡黠。然后也不管解佑祈惊讶地愣在原地便一手拉着他大步流星地往办公室奔去。  
开、开什么玩笑！董事长单独见人有什么好怕的？那是因为通常被他“私聊”都卷铺盖走人了！  
呜呜呜……老板我对你可是一片赤诚之心啊，我可没有做坏事啊你不要辞退我啊！解佑祈一阵冷汗，快速地在脑内回放最近有没有做什么逾越公司守则的事。  
……十秒钟后。  
还是没有啊！难不成——！啊！老板我发誓八卦这种事真的不都是我的错啊而且我已经跟婉泠沟通过了啊我保证绝对不会再有这样的事了求你原谅我啊呜呜呜……可惜他在心里念再久也没人听得见……  
回过神后一抬头就已经在一扇门前，金灿灿的“董事长办公室”几个大字挂在门上，也刺瞎了解佑祈的狗眼。  
转头又对上那张笑得跟太阳花一样灿烂的脸，解佑祈不知道是怎么忍住一拳砸上去的冲动的，只想到现在必须赶紧找个什么理由开脱！  
“诶嘿嘿，那什么，肖经理，我觉得我现在这副样子去见他有点太唐突了所以我还是先去换套衣服再说吧。”  
迅速转身脚步才刚挪出一点，就又被肖越还没放开的手轻轻一收拉了回来，肖越脸上的笑容越来越“无害”。  
“哎呀不要那么紧张啦，你现在哪副样子啊？帅呆了我告诉你！你现在这状态实在是太好了！简直可以帅瞎一片人。就这样进去没事的啦，相信我没错的！我还有事就不奉陪了～”  
十分“正经”地评论着解佑祈，不等他反应就已经敲响办公室大门一溜烟跑没影了。  
妈的！脚底抹油都不带他跑这么快的！  
就在解佑祈不知道接下来该怎么办的时候，只听屋里一句“请进”传出，不远不近不轻不重的声音却好像能把人吸进去一般带有力量。  
只是……那磁性而饱满的声音，为什么这样的熟悉？解佑祈拼命地回忆是不是在哪听到过这样的声音，转念一想，他从没见过董事长又怎么会听过他的声音呢，于是便放弃这种想太多的念头推门而入。  
“打、打扰了……”  
解佑祈死低着头慢慢地踱到办公室里不敢正眼对上面前的人，也不敢抬头打量一下办公室周围的样子，殊不知面对他的只是转椅的椅背而已。  
偌大的办公室里有一整面墙的落地窗，从这里俯瞰这座美丽的城市绝对是繁忙工作后放松心情的最佳方式，可惜没人看得见那俯瞰者带着惬意而意味不明的笑。  
“那个……老板……啊不！请问董事长找我有什么事吗？”  
惨了！平时一直把他当老板看，怎么今天这么顺口地叫出来了！呜呜呜呜第一印象完蛋了……  
“呵呵，能把我这个堂堂董事叫成‘老板’的你还是第一个，不过不用紧张，我不介意。请坐吧。”  
男人一声轻笑，说话间椅后的身影也露了出来。温柔的声线流泻出来仿佛在空气中摇曳，摇啊摇啊就摇进解佑祈的耳朵大脑，在他的心脏上狠狠一击。男人的声音真的很有感染力，就这么一会儿工夫，解佑祈就已经可以放轻松地坐在椅子上了。  
“嗯，看来我在外面的传闻一定是一个凶狠又丑陋的吃人上司，不然你怎么都不敢抬头看我呢。”调笑的肯定语气里带着一点无奈和失落，好像自己真的很不堪似的。  
“没、没有的事！不是那样……”表示抱歉和礼貌地抬头对上了那人的眼，解佑祈愣住了——这不是他“魂牵梦绕日思夜想”的人吗！真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫？！  
上扬的眼角，明亮的眸子里仿佛能看见阳光，眉宇间都是英气。高高的鼻梁，微白的肌肤，浅色的唇角勾着笑意，轮廓分明的脸型尽诉完美。  
男人的手肘支着转椅扶手，手背垫着下巴。即使隐藏在西服里手臂的线条也无可挑剔，此刻男人正慵懒地浅笑着。  
竟然是他！那个自己梦见了三次的脸，他绝对不会认错。但解佑祈却像做了什么错事一般不知所措，不知该不该把目光移开，毕竟在说话时眼睛乱瞟是心不在焉的表现，那样很不礼貌。想到对方是自己的老板，他还是忍住了一点点轻微的心悸。  
他会认出自己吗？解佑祈一直担心的只有这个而已。  
刚才的姿态仅保持了几秒男人就摆正坐姿，礼仪性地微笑着。  
“我知道本尊和传言不同，但是有相差这么大吗？你现在一副很夸张的惊讶表情哦。”男人幽默的话语救了尴尬的场面。  
“解佑祈对吧？你不用太紧张，我找单独你来也不是要像传言的那样开除你，你要相信自己的实力有资格面对我。你的工作状况我一直都有监察，我和肖经理一致认为你是一个有潜力的歌手。关于你最近的八卦事件，我知道，问题不在你，相信你现在也合理解决了这件事。今天找你来主要是想和你谈谈关于你的新歌及我的看法。”  
男人纤长的手指按着名片推上桌面直到解佑祈面前，严谨而又不失趣味的版面设计似乎昭示着主人的为人和风格——“唐宇，请多指教。”  
解佑祈松了一口气，董事长真是一个超级明理的人啊！他的担心是多余的，看来没有崇拜错人！  
“那个，我觉得唐董很面熟啊，是不是在哪见过？”试探的语气问道。  
“是吗？也许在公司里碰过面吧，经常进进出出的免不了打个照面。”  
刚刚多担心的一件事也是多余到自作多情，没错，根本不存在什么被认出来的危机，董事长对他的口气是一副温和的上司与下属对话的语重心长，完完全全就是从陌生到刚认识的感觉而已。但是解佑祈无论如何也不知道为什么自己竟会有那么一丝的失望。  
“众所周知，你最近代言的游戏歌曲也是我受委托写的词曲，对于你的演唱，我是非常满意的。因为这首歌小有来历，你在歌唱时的感情很到位，所以我十分欣赏以及肯定你的唱功。你大可不必因为是我写的歌而感到压力和不安，这次来就是让你今后能够以更轻松更真实的心态去演唱那首歌。我希望能够听到从你心里传出的歌声，懂我的意思吗？”  
诶？！原来是这样吗……解佑祈越发觉得这是个令人放心的男人了，自己惶惑的心确实被安抚了，不过那件令他介怀的事还是让他忍不住问了出来。  
“那个……冒昧地问一下，这首歌真的像他们说的那样是您写给心上人的吗？总感觉歌词里面的感情很深刻呢，唐董的恋情还真是可歌可泣。不知道有没有机会可以看看董事夫人？”  
温和的笑没有改变，只是眉头稍紧。解佑祈察觉后装傻地笑笑，自己还是问错话了，心里祈祷着对方千万不要生气自己如此三八的提问。  
“一个聪明的下属是不会打探上司的私事的。”皱紧的眉头在那张温柔的笑脸上几乎没有停留，话语确是那么刺人。  
“嘿嘿，那没什么事我就回去工作了，感谢唐董教诲，我会继续加油的。”  
摸了摸鼻子站起身灰溜溜地告辞，对方只是一个点头表示准许。明明是熟悉的面孔熟悉的气息，这股陌生的气氛却让解佑祈不由得全身一凉，这场面见似乎变得没有意义。  
就在解佑祈恭敬地转回身抬头带上门那一刻，他在办公桌旁的一面墙上看到了那幅久违的古画。门“咔”地一声关上，才唤回他飘远的意识。站在门前良久才离开——啊啊，好像有什么火苗重新燃起来了。

 

五

解佑祈躺在床上百思不得其解——为什么啊？为什么偏偏是老板啊？天下能不能有两个长得一模一样的人啊？  
无聊的自欺欺人。  
解佑祈再了解不过了，即使两个人再像，给人的感觉确是不一样的，辨认一个人就是要靠这种感觉。他深知那天男人散发出来的气息没有第二个人学得像，但无法不欺骗自己，无法去接受事实。  
到底是什么心情在驱使自己在意那人呢？解佑祈知道他可以骗过所有人却骗不过自己的心。不知道是不是受那些奇怪的梦的影响，他的感情好像也受到了牵连。是天注定逃不过吗？还是这份感情一直都若有似无呢？只那一面，那男人就牵动了自己所有的感情。  
不对，应该是崇拜，仅仅是崇拜对吧？除了那个还能有什么呢，还敢有什么呢……  
解佑祈无法不去在意那个人，毕竟他是自己的上司，说点难听的，必要的巴结还是需要的。于是他开始频繁地找理由去见那个人，就像这样——  
又是某一天讨论完工作上的事后，解佑祈“自告奋勇”地把自己早就准备好的夜宵拿了出来打算“讨好”一下领导。  
“呃嗯，唐董这么晚还不回去没关系吗？要不要先吃点东西……什么的？”  
“嗯？暂时不用了，东西放那吧。剩下的事不多了，我也不会忙很久的。倒是你——怎么还不回去？还要继续排练？你也真够拼命的，到时可别说是上级压迫啊。”男人说话的风格一贯诙谐，力度把握适当的音量让人不会太过紧张，也不会让人轻易放松。  
看着唐宇玩味地笑笑，解佑祈也傻傻赔笑——这个家伙还真是过分，勤奋难不成也有错了？  
“怎么可能的事！我也没有很勤奋啦，只是老董还没下班，我们这些小喽啰又怎么敢先临阵脱逃呢。过意不去的啦～”解佑祈毫不知觉自己马屁拍到马背上了。  
“哟，这么说来你还挺有良心的嘛。怎么以前没听说你这么关心‘老董’的事了？”唐宇一副事不关己的口气。  
“呃……那不一样嘛，以前完全不知道关于你的事啊。而且以前我们好像也……没这么熟……”越说越没底气，解佑祈做错事般声音越来越小。  
糟糕！会不会被认为是套近乎啊！再这样下去会被讨厌的，解佑祈你真是笨得可以！  
解佑祈终于感觉到事情不对劲，想着该如何解释时就听对方开口了：  
“呵呵，没关系。以前也确实是我的失职，对自己手下的人关注太少了，虽然有一直观察你们的动态，但却给不上什么实际的指点和帮助。作为一个领导者，缺少和民众的沟通可是会大失人心的呐。”  
男人说话间随性地转着手中的笔，左手支着下巴等着某人的反应。  
“没、没有的事！唐董一片苦心天地可鉴呀，我们都看在眼里，没有您哪有我们呀，您就是我们的再生父母！”  
蠢东西，这马屁拍的让人怎么接？唐宇心中暗暗郁结，可是除了原谅他还能怎么地？  
唐宇无奈地笑了笑，站起了身动了动胳膊缓解疲劳，但是解佑祈不知怎么的就莫名被他突然这一个动作吓得后退了一小步。  
唐宇注意到了他这个挺大的动作，抬眼看向他，满眼疑问：“怎么了，我吓到你了？”  
解佑祈如梦初醒般后知后觉自己莫名其妙搞这么大动静之后也很懊悔，甚至有点摸不着头脑自己在怕什么，只是这反应一上来就跟膝跳反射似的控制不住。  
“没、没有，哪儿能啊，唐董您多虑了。这个……说实话挺不好意思的，我刚刚一晃眼以为在那边看到了只蟑螂，我从小就怕那个……所以……嘿嘿，让您看笑话了，对不起啊。”  
要不怎么说是个戏坯子呢，看看这临场应对多灵活，解佑祈自己都想鼓鼓掌。这下一步，他就打着算盘转移话题了。  
“唐董，其实我特地来找您是想感谢您批准我到美国去陪我父母的事，毕竟我擅自推迟自己的行程，会给公司带来一定的不便，真的很感谢您的通融。”说罢他中规中矩地深深鞠了一个标准90°的躬。  
尽管唐宇对刚刚解佑祈的举动有些莫名其妙，但这话锋转到了正事上，又不由得顺着走了下去。  
“倒也不是什么难事，正好你最近绯闻闹得严重，沉寂一段时间散散热度吧。并且我希望你能够好好约束自己今后的一举一动，我不想看到同样的事以后还会发生，懂吗？”唐宇煞有介事地叉起了腰。  
解佑祈被那副不怒自威的样子震得纵是再冤也叫不出苦，连连应声认错。


End file.
